Living in Fear
by Mriya
Summary: Hitsugaya's dark past is coming back to haunt him...or teach him? Summary is extremely bad, but the story should be much better. Read and Review please!
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: ...Don't own it...Never will...Happy now?

My third fanfic. I have like two other ones that I'm still working on, but I've got a bit of writer's block, so this one should be much easier and after next Wednesday, I will be updating almost every day. So, go on and read the actual story. Oh, and in this story, they use the same money in the Soul Society and in the real world. It makes this a lot easier to write. Well, at least this chapter. Just to warn you, this chapter is very gruesome and sad. Please don't kill me for it.

* * *

_Hitsugaya Toushiro ran toward the forests, leaving his mother fuming at the house which was deteriorating in size as he got farther away. He knew he'd have to pay for this when he got home, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get as far away from her as possible. He couldn't stand living like this anymore. He didn't want his entire life to end. Just the part that was tearing his eight year old heart apart._

_His mother, Akiko, had once been a kind and caring human being. She used to tell him that she loved him and that she would always be with him and they would be happy forever. That, obviously, was a lie. Hitsugaya's father, Kazuya, had started arriving home later than usual. His mother had constantly accused him of cheating on her with another woman. In the end, she had gone insane with anger, and never went back to normal._

_That was when Hitsugaya had been six years old. After losing her mind, his mother had begun to blame everything on him. She threatened to beat him senseless, to send him to work in a factory that the government knew nothing of, and even threatened to kill him. His father protected him in every way that he could, taking him to work with him when he was supposed to be at school and picking him up from school when he did go. In the end, he had only remained with her because he believed that she would eventually go back to normal, as the woman he had married._

_That didn't do anything to help little Toushiro. She continued to abuse him behind his father's back, and he had continued to live in the fear that she would someday kill him._

_As he ran he began to run out of breath. He hesitantly came to a stop and leaned against a tree for support. As he regained his breath, he decided that he should probably go home. He didn't want to, but he'd have to sooner or later. He'd prefer later._

_Instead of running, he just walked back through the forest he had became so familiar with over the years of running away. Hopefully, his father would be there when he got back. That was usually the case, but what if he got home late? There would be no one there to save him._

_He got to the door and took a deep breath. He reached up and turned to door knob to open the door that would lead him to hell. After a moment, he walked into the darkness that he was forced to call home. The lights were off, which was a good sign. Usually, when the lights were off, that meant that his mother was out and he was safe for the night. However, Toushiro had a good fealing that wasn't the case that night. But the realization came too late._

_Hitsugaya turned around to see his mother looming over him. Suddenly, he was terrified. He took a step back, but unfortunately, there was a wall right behind him. His mother walked toward him with murderous intent. Hitsugaya looked and saw that she had a metal bar in her hand. Hitsugaya dodged to the right as she swung the bar at him and ran toward the stairs that led to the second floor of the house. Unfortunately, with his small legs, he wasn't fast enough. His mother slapped him hard on the back of the head, causing him to fall forward. _

_He put a hand to the back of his head and looked at his so-called mother with tears in his eyes. "Why, Mommy!"_

_She, however, had nothing but hatred in her eyes as she said, "It's your falt that your father no longer loves me. It's your falt I can no longer be happy!" She raised the bar over her head._

"_Mommy, no! Please, don't!" Hitsugaya cried, but his begging did nothing to help him. With as much force as she could, she swung the bar down on Hitsugaya. She continued five times before he actually died. When he did, he discovered that he was no longer in his body and no longer covered in his own blood. He then realized that he was watching his own _mother_ beat his dead body with a metal bar over and over._

_Then she suddenly just stopped and looked at his body in horror. The bar fell from her hands and dropped to her knees. It took Hitsugaya a moment to realize that she was crying. Her face was buried in her hands as she knelt at Hitsugaya's body. She was muttering things like "Why did I have to kill my baby?" and "Why didn't I kill myself instead?". Then, the door opened and his father walked in. He saw his son's body and his wife crying and screamed, "No!'_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this was so, well, mean. Yeah...kinda depressing. Well, I promise that the later chapters won't be as gruesome...I think...Well, hope you like it! Oh, if it's not a lot of trouble, um...please review? That would make me happy...but so would a cookie.


	2. Aggravation

Disclaimer: Really! What is the point of having this on every chapter? We all know I don't own it.

Second chapter. I really hope you don't hate me for the evilness of the first chapter. It came into my head and I had to get it out. Well, here's the second update of the day.

* * *

Hitsugaya shot up in his bed. He had been dreaming about the night he had died for what seemed to be the hundredth time this month. It was because of that one night that he had become such a cold little midget...which he really didn't like. That dream always gave him a head ache, but it had never been so vivid before. Usually, when he had that dream, it was like he was watching from the sidelines of a game. This time, he was seeing it through his own eyes like he had when it happened.

He looked around the room. It was fairly big, well, for him it was. When they had been assigned to come to the living world, Yamamoto had given them the money to get an apartment so that they wouldn't have to stay with Inoue like they usually did.

It didn't have much stuff in it. There was obviously a bed, a desk with a computer sitting on top of it, and the closet had a bunch of clothes for Hitsugaya to wear. The room had been painted an ice blue and black for Hitsugaya by order of the Amazing Slacker, Matsumoto. He didn't really care what color it was; he was just happy for the privacy.

He got out of bed and went over to the closet to pick some clothes to wear for the day. He just grabbed a black and red T-shirt and black pants. He didn't really feel like being noticed for extravagant clothing. His hair already got him a lot of attention. More attention was really not wanted. Walking down the hall to the kitchen to get breakfast, he past Matsumoto's room and heard her snoring. That was good. She would be out for almost the entire day, which Hitsugaya knew for a fact. There would be peace and quiet.

Just as he was sitting down to eat some cereal and drink coffee, Hitsugaya heard the doorbell ring. Sighing, he got up and went to answer the door. There wasn't much point in looking through the hole to see who it was for obvious reasons. When he opened the door, there was two smartly dressed men and a women looking down at him disapprovingly.

Hitsugaya was way too tired to deal with these people politely so he just said, "Can I help you?"

The younger looking man looked him up and down and apparently didn't like what he saw. "Are you Matsumoto Toushiro?" That set Hitsugaya off.

"Okay. One: I do not look anything like Matsumoto. Two: The next person who calls me that is going to be in a lot of pain. Three: You better tell me what you want now or I will shut this door in your face."

The woman stepped forward and said, "Young man! Is that any way to talk to your elders? Show some respect!"

Hitsugaya had calmed down a little, but there was no way he was going to show them respect. "There is no reason for me to show respect to strangers who pound on the door at six thirty in the morning." He sounded more like Byakuya than himself.

The older man smiled. Unlike the other two who had pitch black and brown hair, his was already white and he was going bald. "Calm down you two. The boy speaks more like an adult and less like the eleven year old he is. Why don't _you _treat _him_ with respect?"

The two younger people bowed their heads in defeat. Hitsugaya smiled. He liked the old man. He kind of reminded him of Ukitake, only without the candy. The other two may not have deserved respect, but the old man already had his.

The old man turned back to Hitsugaya and explained, "I'm Fukusawa Ryou, the young lady behind me is Nakushita Mina, and the other is Uchi Kaze. We are from the school department."

Hitsugaya did not like where this was going. "And what is your business with me?"

Fukusawa grinned. "You said you did not like being called Matsumoto-san. What should we call you then?"

"Hitsugaya Tousiro."

The three of them looked surprised, but Fukusawa spoke before they could say anything stupid. "Well, at least we know your actual name now. Would you mind getting your mother?"

Hitsugaya was shocked. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have a mother. Not for a very long time. Like thirty years ago he did, but he didn't now. They called him 'Matsumoto Toushiro'. Could that have meant that Matsumoto...

"Matsumoto! What did you tell them?"

A moment later, he heard a faint voice reply, "No way! There is no way I'm coming out. You'll kill me!"

Fukusawa looked from the hallway to Hitsugaya. "So, she isn't your mother?"

"Hmph! If she was my mother, I'd probably be dead right now," Hitsugaya said.

"Hey! That's mean, _Shiro-chan_," Matsumoto said as she walked into the room.

Hitsugaya glared and Matsumoto backed up about ten steps. "Keep calling me that and see what happens."

"S-sorry. Well, the high school called and said that they just couldn't believe that you were at high school level, so they're making you go to primary school," she said. Immediately after that, she ducked for cover.

"They're WHAT!" His reiatsu shot up about ten levels, making everyone run out of breath quickly.

"Sorry, but you have to go. They won't change their mind," Fukusawa said comfortingly.

Hitsugaya calmed down back to normal and said, "They know my educational level. I've gone to that high school already. I did better than the advanced seniors did!"

Fukusawa shook his head. "Sorry Hitsugaya-san, but you have to go. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Dammit!" he muttered. He was really beginning to hate his afterlife.

"Oh," Fukusawa added. "You start today."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Get Me the Hell Out of Here!

Disclaimer: It's the third chapter. I think the readers get it by now.

Sorry about the evil author notes in the last chapter. I was feeling lazy. This story is a lot easier to write than my other two stories are. Okay, I'll shut up now. I made it so that he had died only thirty five years previous. It will be obvious why later in the chapter. Please don't kill me for that.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked at him self in the mirror and did not like what he saw. He had been given a uniform similar to the ones at the high school, but the tie was red instead of blue. However, this was the first time that they didn't have to go through hell and back just to find something that fit him. He still didn't like what he saw. It reminded him of where he would be going.

The three school employees had left and Matsumoto had gone back to sleep. He had to leave immediately in order to be on time, so he skipped breakfast and walked out the door. The primary school was just a view blocks away from the high school, which he passed and mentally cursed every single person in that building.

After ten extra minutes of walking, he finally arrived at the evil thing he was supposed to call school. He stared at it with much more hatred than anyone could possibly imagine, then walked through the doors. Fukusawa had given him a paper saying that he had to go to the front office and meet with the principal. Hitsugaya had a little plan of what to say going through his head. After he left that office, those people would wish they had never been born.

Thankfully, he didn't have to look very hard to find the front office. They had placed it right next to the door and they had their doors open. He walked in and stood in front of a lady who was talking animatedly on the phone. After a moment, she looked up to see Hitsugaya and hung up the phone without giving the other person any notification.

"May I help you?" she snapped. He definitely wasn't going to get along with her.

Hitsugaya didn't have time to show her how to great people, so he merely said, "Why don't you read the paper I'm holding right in front of your face. Or are you blind as well as rude?"

That did it. The woman's face went red and she stood up from her seat and slamed her fists on the desk. "Okay, you little brat! I don't have time to deal with you. Get out of here before I..." she trailed off.

"Yasahashi! If I catch you threatening one more kid, I will make sure you never get a job with people again!" A man shouted, coming out of an office to the right of them. He was really tall, making Hitsugaya feel like an ant, and had shoulder length pitch black hair. He looked like he should still have been in high school.

The man looked over to Hitsugaya and smiled. "Ah! You must be the new student, Matsumoto Toushiro," he said, then seeing the look on Hitsugaya's face added, "I was informed that wasn't your real name, but I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to change it. Well, I'm Tachikawa Hidenori."

Hitsugaya sighed. He was really going to hate this. Those idiots actually thought that Matsumoto was his mother and there was nothing he could do to change it. Well, he figured that he might as well just get this over with. He handed Tachikawa the paper he was given. He looked it over and ushered him into the office.

"Well, here's the room number of the class you will be entering. Your teacher's name is Mrs. Nachiro. Now, you better get going. Your late for class. Here's a note to give to the teacher." Seeing as he was obviously being dismissed, Hitsugaya walked out of the room with a feeling of dread he knew he would never get rid of.

Eventually, he reached the room number he was told to go to and walked in. Mrs. Nachiro was writing something on the board. When he walked in, she turned to him and smiled. His back was to her while he was closing the door, so when he turned around, his feeling of dread turned into pure horror.

It was his mother.

Hitsugaya couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe, which eventually died off as he was forced to take in a breath. Here he was, in a primary school, in the same room as the woman who had killed him thirty five years ago. His first instinct was to run, but he couldn't exactly do that. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. So he took the easiest route he could think of.

"Uh...I think I dropped my book in the hallway. May I go and get it?" he really hoped that this would work.

"Not by yourself you can't," she said laughing. "You might get lost. I'll go with you and have my husband, Mr. Hitsugaya come in." This was not going well. Hitsugaya had to find a way out of this quick before she found out.

Well, he figured he might as well give it another shot. "Actually, I know exactly where I dropped it. I can find my way just fine. I won't get lost." He really hoped this would work.

"Forget it," she said, only more stern, then put on a kinder face. "You remind me a lot of my son..." she didn't have a chance to finish. Hitsugaya's phone went off.

He took the phone out of his pocket and saw that it wasn't a hollow alert, but a text from Yamamoto saying:

_Get back here now before you do something stupid._

It wasn't exactly something Yamamoto would normally say, but apparently this was an exception. He had apparently looked at the records of the school and noticed the two familiar people on the faculty list. He decided that there was no way that his 'mother' could know who he was at this point, so he decided to reply.

_Do think I'm one to be that foolish? I'm already here and I'm trying to leave. Unless you have any ideas that I couldn't have already thought of, leave me alone to think._

That was probably the dumbest thing he could possibly have said, but it worked, so he continued with his pointless attempts to leave. His mother was always difficult when it came to him leaving without her, but she obviously had started acting that way toward all children after what had happened.

"What was that about," Akiko asked, snapping Hitsugaya out of his thoughts.

He had to think of something quick. This was getting difficult and his mother was never stupid, so she'd eventually start suspecting something if he didn't hurry up. "Uh...it was my mother. She said that I forgot something at home and that I had to go up to the front office. Can I go now?"

Hitugaya waited as Akiko thought about whether he could go alone or if she should go with him. Finally, she announced, "Sorry, Matsumoto-kun, but as a teacher, I just can't let a new student walk the halls of the school alone."

Hitsugaya's heart sank. It was over. She would find out and would probably bash him in the head again. Well, seeing as she was allowed to teach, that most likely wouldn't happen, but _something_ bad would happen. He just didn't know what. But the horror wasn't over yet.

"But I can't leave the rest of the class, so I'll send my husband, Mr. Hitsugaya, with you." Damn. That was even worse.

"But..." Hitsugaya started, but was interrupted by his mother calling in his father.

A tall, broad shouldered man with thick black hair walked into the room and Hitsugaya stopped breathing. The last time he saw him, he was crying over Hitsugaya's body. Now, he had a kind face and it seemed that he never stopped smiling. Hitsugaya didn't want to ruin that. He decided that he was just going to leave before things got out of hand.

Then, when he thought things couldn't get any worse, a child in one of the seats exclaimed, "Mr. Hitsugaya! There's a ghost bug! It's huge and scary looking. Is it safe to touch?"

Hitsugaya turned around and saw a small, but extremely dangerous hollow. This was bad. A hollow that dangerous here? It was obvious that the students had an appreciable amount of reiatsu, which meant that he couldn't go into his shinigami form right here. As he was thinking of a way to defeat the hollow without being suspected, it attacked. The hollow crashed through the window and Hitsugaya found that he had no choice. He reached into his pocket for the soul candy, but found that it wasn't there. He must have forgotten to put it in his pocket that morning.

Just as the hollow was about to attack a student, he ran at it, gaining all of its attention. He didn't care if his parents were right there or not. He had to stop this thing before it devoured someone. Before he could reach the hollow, it disintegrated. Hitsugaya looked down at his hands, he noticed that there was smoke rising off of them. How had he destroyed it without knowing it. Looking behind him, he saw that no one else had noticed it. They had, however, noticed the disappearance of the hollow.

"Well, now that it's gone, you'd better take Matsumoto-kun up to the office," Yukiko said to her husband. Damn! That woman had a one track mind.

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess I might as well get it out of the way." Then he added, "I have an idea. How about I give him a full tour of the school." Hitsugaya was beginning to hate his life.

"Good idea. But make sure you take him to the office first," Akiko reminded him. Kazuya placed a firm hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder and led him out of the room and out into the hall. None of them said a word as they walked to the office. They were on the third floor and the office was on the first. When they finally arrived at the office, Hitsugaya saw that Matsumoto hadn't come, but Ichigo did.

Now Hitsugaya was confused. "Kurosaki? What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

Ichigo let out one of his rare grins show as he said, "Well, your _mother_ is terrified of you right now, so she asked me to drop this off." He took out a little box and tossed it to him. It said 'soul candy'. This was ridiculous. He had been lying about forgetting something at home, and yet here was Ichigo, giving him something that he had left at home. He decided to let this one slide.

"There's another reason you're here. What is it?"

Ichigo's grin grew. "Well, I was wondering why you weren't at school so I called Matsumoto and she said that the district made you come here. I-I just couldn't believe it." It looked like he was going to succumb to a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Hitsugaya just stood there. Ichigo noticed his expression and backed off, noticing the danger at hand. "Well," he said, "have fun." With that, he turned and walked out the door. Hitsugaya watched him leave then turned back to Kazuya. The man was still smiling, which really bugged Hitsugaya.

Finally, Kazuya asked, "What did he mean when he said he was wondering why you weren't at school? Did you go to high school?"

Hitsugaya hesitated before answering, "Yes, but some idiot at the school said I was too small to be in high school, so they sent me here."

Kazuya looked impressed. "What were your grades like?"

"Perfect."

"Are you serious? And they still sent you here?" he asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately," Hitsugaya said. He was beginning to feel more comfortable talking to him, but he wasn't letting his guard down.

They walked through the school and Kazuya informed him of every room that they passed, still completely unaware that Hitsugaya was his son. Hitsugaya kept getting an uneasy feeling. Like something bad was going to happen at any second. Then, when he was least expecting it, the hollow from before came bursting through the window.

Hitsugaya couldn't believe it. He saw the hollow die. How could it possibly still be alive and stronger than before? He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just turn into a shinigami. His father would see it and would know who it was, and that just couldn't happen.

Then he noticed something new about the hollow. Something that he couldn't have overlooked before, so it had to have just happened recently.

It had a zanpakuto. And a large one. Larger than Ichigo's.

It was an arrancar.


	4. Weird Reunion

Disclaimer: Wow. It's only the fourth chapter and I already feel like threatening the person who thought up disclaimers. Well...idon'townitandineverwill...If you can't read that, then it sucks for you.

Yay! Writers block is gone! Well, sort of. My other stories are all on hold. That one will soon be continued. I think this chapter might be long again. Not too sure though. I won't know until I write it. Well, I think that's enough of my jabbering for this chapter. And for those who thought the last chapter was a bit dull, I hope you like this one better. I'm gonna bring out one of my favorite captains. You will also discover my theory for which squad Issin comes from. Oh, and Hitsugaya has no idea that Issin is Karin's dad.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked at the arrancar in disbelief. How could a hollow change into an arrancar so quickly? But at the moment, that wasn't what mattered. The arrancar had come back from the dead to fight, and that couldn't be ignored. Hitsugaya got into a defense stance. He glanced over at his father and saw that he had noticed that it was the hollow from before. What he didn't expect to see was that he was also in a defensive stance. But before Hitsugaya could do anything, the hollow sprang into action and leaped toward them.

Thankfully, the arrancar didn't go for Kazuya and went at Hitsugaya instead. Hitsugaya tried to deflect the attack, but was sent flying back into a wall. As he made contact with the wall, he heard some of his bones snap. When he hit the floor, he realized that he could not move. He and Kazuya were defenseless. At the same time, Hitsugaya watched as Kazuya was also sent flying into a wall.

The hollow sprang forward again, unsheathing his zanpakuto and once again, aiming for Hitsugaya. Finding that there was nothing else he could do, he reached his hand out and caught the blade of the zanpakuto, and at the same time releasing all the reiatsu he could out of his trembling hand.

The arrancar looked shocked and at the same time, enraged. The reiatsu Hitsugaya had release through his palm had prevented the zanpakuto from doing any damage. But that was all he could do. He had used up all of his energy on this one measly arrancar. He'd dealt with arrancar at least ten times the size of this one. What made this arrancar so different from the others? Then he realized the one thing that made this arrancar so powerful.

Unlike all the others he had faced, this one didn't talk.

Talking takes up a bit of power for new arrancar and the one in front of him must have realized that. Not only was it powerful, it was intelligent. He had to think of something quick before it killed the tow of them. Realizing that he was still holding the sword, Hitsugaya got an idea. That idea, however, never went in to action as the last person he expected to see in the living world arrived. Ukitake.

Ukitake saw Hitsugaya and Kazuya laying defenseless against the wall and immediately unsheathed his zanpakutos. Rushing toward the arrancar, he brought his zanpakutos to the opposite sides of the arms that were holding them and slashed them forward into the torso of the arrancar, killing it instantly. Hitsugaya looked over to Kazuya and saw with great relief that he hadn't seen Ukitake do anything. Ukitake quickly inserted himself into a gigai and rushed over to Hitsugaya. He didn't know where the gigai came from, but he could really care less.

Kazuya looked up to see Ukitake leaning over them. He didn't say anything, but Hitsugaya guessed that he was wondering who he was and what the hell had just happened. Ukitake smiled at him and the question seemed to disappear off of his face and his body began to relax.

"Who are you?" Kazuya asked, wincing as he tried to sit up.

Ukitake knelt at his side and eased him back against the wall so that he wouldn't be in more pain than he already was and said, "I'm Toushiro's father."

Kazuya regained his smile. "I can see the resemblance. I'm Kazuya Hitsugaya. I teach here."

Ukitake was determined not to let his surprise show through his facial expressions. "Juushirou Ukitake."

This confused Kazuya and aggravated Hitsugaya. What was the point of telling someone that they are a person's father when they don't even use the right name? Luckily for him, Ukitake had already sorted that out.

"Why are your surnames different?" Kazuya asked suspiciously.

"His mother and I are divorced. His name used to be Ukitake Toushiro, but things just weren't working out for us. So, we got divorced and custody was given to his mother, due to the fact that I'm always at work." His story had absolutely no recognizable flaws.

"Well, nice to meet you. I was giving Tousiro-kun a tour of the school, but a giant bug with a sword just tried to kill us. It just disappeared right before you showed up." Kazuya explained.

Ukitake smiled at Kazuya reassuringly, which always seemed to work on everyone. Then, he looked back to Hitsugaya and the reassuring look was replaced by a look of concern. "Toushiro-chan, your hand's bleeding." Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. Ukitake was laying this 'father and son' routing on a little too thick. Then, he lowered his gaze to his right hand, which he had used to grab hold of the arrancar's zanpakuto. It was covered in a thick coat of deep, red blood. He must have lost concentration when he saw Ukitake. It didn't hurt, which probably seemed suspicious to Kazuya. An injury this bad would be agonizing for every average kid or even adult, but he just looked at it as if it were nothing. Smooth.

Ukitake noticed this and took control of the situation. He grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and studied it closely. It really was a bad wound. The gash on his palm was deep and would need quite a few stiches. He gently touched it and when Hitsugaya didn't respond said, "Is the wound numb?"

Hitsugaya played along and said, "Yes."

Ukitake sighed. He was either actually worried or he was just really good at acting. It was difficult to tell with him. "Well, I guess I'd better call Issin then."

Hitsugaya was really tempted to hit the man. "Why call him?"

Ukitake smiled slyly and simply said, "Well, he's just good at medicine. What other reason could I have for calling him?"

_'You bastard,'_ Hitsugaya thought in anger. He knew there was definitely another reason he wanted to call the ex-taicho over here. He knew that Issin would want to know and Hitsugaya was going to get his revenge _very _soon. And he would enjoy it. After he made his call to Issin, he turned back to Hitsugaya and Kazuya. He spent the next ten minutes making sure they were all right and keeping Kazuya in a good mood and optimistic.

Then, they saw a man wearing a colorful Hawaiian shirt running with a medical kit. Hitsugaya knew he was weird, but this was just ridiculous. He had always worn normal clothes when he was part of the Gotei 13, but here he was about eighteen to twenty years later, wearing what he was wearing. Now he was positive that he would get his revenge on Ukitake. He would if it was the last thing he ever did.

Issin walked up to Ukitake with a huge grin possessing half of his face and said his hello. Then he turned to Hitsugaya and his smile disappeared. His eyes widened as he saw him all battered up and lying in a pool of his own blood, which he seemed not to notice. Then as if on cue Kazuya looked over to Hitsugaya and let out a gasp of surprise. He hadn't seen so much blood since his son had died. And seeing Hitsugaya like that brought up all the memories of seeing his wife crying over their dead son's body.

Seeing that Kazuya was okay, Issin then walked over to Hitsugaya and knelt by him, trying to ignore all the blood. Hitsugaya had never seen him look so serious before. He gently grasped his hand brought it close to his face to inspect it. If possible, Hitsugaya saw him get more serious. He release his grip on Hitsugaya's hand and opened the medical kit. He brought out needles, that medical thread stuff (not sure what it's called), and bandages and began to fix up Hitsugaya's hand the best he could, but he had the look that it was hopeless.

After doing what he could for his hand, he went to seeing what was wrong with the rest of his body. Issin was closed enough so that no one would be able to see what he was doing, let alone get near him. Issin hadn't been this protective since Hitsugaya had first joined his squad. He had thought that Hitsugaya had been brought there by mistake and he had thought that everything was going to hurt him. After about a month of that, Hitsugaya got really, really tired of it. So on one of their missions, a hollow came at Hitsugaya and Issin tried to block it. But Hitsugaya was no longer behind him. He had used shunpo to go to a different location and let out his weakest attack and killed the hollow with one blow. Issin let off a bit after that.

But now, Issin could not be stopped and Hitsugaya was actually afraid of him when he was this serious. Issin told Hitsugaya to remove his shirt so he could check for bruising. Hitsugaya did as he was told, removing his tie and shirt, which were stained with the blood from the floor. Hitsugaya's torso was covered in black and blue bruises and had a few gashes on his back from where the wall had crumbled and cut into him.

Being as gentle as he could, Issin felt along his torso for broken bones. When his hand moved reached a broken bone Hitsugaya would tense up and flinch. And there were quite a few of them. Along with the bruises, gashes, and broken bones, Hitsugaya had also sprained his wrist when he grabbed the arrancar's zanpakuto. When Issin was finished checking Hitsugaya over, he gave him his jacket to cover the bruises and told him to lay down.

"Why didn't you run, Toushiro?" he asked sternly, finely talking to him without medical reasoning.

Hitsugaya had recovered some of his cold stubborn personality and said, "Do you really not know why?" That was a very bad thing to say to Issin at the moment.

"Answer. Now," Issin growled at him. This was not like him at all.

Suddenly, Toushiro was afraid, but he wasn't about to let it show. "It was too fast."

Issin sighed, knowing that he would be getting nothing else out of him that day. So he reached into his pocket and pulling out a cell phone. He punched in a few numbers and held it up to his ear. When someone finally answered, he said, "This is Kurosaki Issin. There's been an accident at the primary school. Get two ambulances over here. Now!" Then he just hung up. He looked at Hitsugaya and smiled. He still looked a bit scary, but not as bad as before. Then he looked back to his phone and punched in a new set of numbers. Once again he held it to his ear and someone immediately answered. Then he said, "Hey old man. It's Issin. There's been a little incident concerning arrancar and it got Toushiro." Then, Hitsugaya knew who he had called.

He called Yamamoto.

Then, he heard running footsteps and looked up to see his mother looking down at him in horror. "Matsumoto-kun? Kazuya?" she sounded terrified. Her eyes gazed over her husband, propped up against the wall, and Hitsugaya, covered in blood and wearing a medical coat that was about twenty times too big for him. Her face went pale especially when she saw the blood. This was obviously bringing up memories for her too.

"Mrs. Nachiro."

Akiko turned to look at Issin. He had the stern look on his face again and if he could've, Hitsugaya would have run. "Go to the office and tell them to dismiss the students right now. Also, tell them to send me Karin and Yuzu." She nodded and began running in the direction of the office.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter better. I was working on three things at a time. This chapter, an Urahara video for Youtube, and the next chapter for my new story. Ukitake and Issin are the _two _other favorite captains I have. But I'm in a rush here so...yeah...Please review!...I want a cookie...random...okay. Bye!


	5. Horrors of the Hospital

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own it, but I have one question I think everyone wants to be answered. Why do I have to put this on every chapter? If you're gonna read the story, then why not just read it on the first chapter then just leave it alone?

I am very hyper right now. I've been drinking tea all day and I only had lasagna. I don't know why that would make me hyper, but I don't care. I like being random. Anywho, I am really bored and it is one o'clock in the morning, so here is the fifth chapter. Every name I come up with is totally random!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ambulances showed up about half an hour later and by then, Hitsugaya had lost an appreciable about of blood. His gigai had begun to shut down, but thanks to Issin, who gave him some strange pill, he managed to get his body going toward it's original normalness. Ukitake stayed with Hitsugaya, seeing as he was playing the part of his father, and Issin sent Yuzu and Karin home and went with Kazuya. Ukitake was silent during the whole ride, but occasionally smiled at Hitsugaya and cracked a cute joke to distract him from the pain.

The arrancar had some strange abilities. While most arrancar would only damage the body if it attacked, this one damaged his soul body as well as the gigai. By this point his hand really was numb and he was mentally cursing himself for using so much reiatsu at once. He hadn't meant to, though. He just followed whatever his mind told him to do and it just turned out to be a total disaster.

They arrived at the hospital and Hitsugaya was taken into surgery. When they put him on the operating table, they didn't even knock him out. They just started fixing whatever they could as fast as they could. Unfortunately for them, all their attempts would only work on the stupid gigai. There was nothing they could do about his soul. Apparently all he could do was watch them stitch him back together and hope that his real body would heal on its own.

Surgery lasted for about three hours and by then, Hitsugaya was just about dead from boredom. He was taken to a private room in the ICU. After about an hour of just laying in bed and staring at the ceiling a young nurse came in with juice and a couple of dinosaur shaped pills. She was obviously from the kids unit of the hospital.

"Hi, Toushiro-kun!" she said cheerfully, crossing the room to sit in the chair next to his bed. He just stared at her with a dull expression plastered to his face.

She smiled and said, "Oh, you must still be sleepy from the anesthesia they gave you during surgery."

What the hell did those people tell her? "They didn't give me any anesthesia," he explained. "I was awake and aware of everything they did."

A look of horror spread across her young face. She didn't look more than twenty years old. "What? Of coarse they gave you anesthesia! It's illegal not to."

"Well then, they should be arrested right now."

Regaining her smile, the lady said, "You must be joking with me. I'm Liya Cho. I came to give you your nighty time medicine!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in disbelief. Nighty time medicine? What was this psycho on? He wasn't three. "There is no way I'm taking anything that anyone calls 'nighty time medicine'!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"It won't hurt you! Here just open your mouth, sweety," she said leaning toward him to put the pills in his mouth herself.

Swatting her hand away, Hitsugaya growled, "If I die, I die. But I am _not _taking that crap you're trying to force down my throat!"

Liya finally decided that she wasn't getting anywhere and threw her arms up in defeat. "Fine! I'm getting the doctor."

Perfect. That was just what he needed. Another idiot to force more crap into his body.

Five minutes later, an old man walked in. He was burly and Hitsugaya did not like where this was going. If this guy tried to stuff tranquelizing pills down his throat, there would be no stopping him. He sat in the chair that was previously occupied by the creepily sweet Liya Cho and looked down at Hitsugaya with an overly stern face.

"Can I help you?" Hitsugaya asked. He didn't exactly like people staring at him for long periods of time. He got it enough for his hair.

This guy was obviously not to be messed with. "Young man, learn to talk to your elders with respect!" he snapped. His voice was boomingly low and he said every word as if it were of the upmost importance.

"I will once people stop treating me like I'm three!" he retorted.

The man adopted a kinder face and leaned toward him. "Okay, fair enough. So why won't you take the pills Liya-san brought for you?"

"Four reasons. One: I don't trust the people here. Two: I don't trust any medicine I can't identify. Three: They were shaped like dinosaurs. Four: She was _way _too nice." he explained. Now that he took a good look at this guy, he seemed okay.

The man laughed. "Well, at least you have decent reasons to back up your stubborness! I'm Dr. Alan Andrews." he said sticking his gigantic hand out to Hitsugaya. When he shook it, his hand disappeared completely.

"Matsumoto, Toushiro," he introduced, wincing at how horrible the two names stuck together sounded. "That's a strange name."

"I know. I'm from America." That would explain it. "So how did you end up at my end of the town? Did some idiot break into the school, or did one of those ghost monsters get to you?"

Ghost monster? This guy knew about the hollows. "Uh...ghost monster to the power of ten."

"Math humor! Your an intresting kid." Hitsugaya's eyes widened in fear at that remark, expecting something terrible to come after it.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," This guy didn't need to know about the psychotic captain of squad 12.

"So, you can see those things, too?" Hitsugaya asked, deciding that it was best to play the part of the innocent little boy who just happened to be attacked by a dangerous monster.

"Yep. Ever since a little boy. I can see those people dressed in black carrying swords around, too."

Great. This guy could detect reiatsu if he tried. Things were not going to be easy.

"Uh...when can I leave?" he asked. Might as well give it a try.

"It depends. How do you feel? A lot of pain?"

Smiling at his direct approach, Hitsugaya said, "Great. I don't feel any pain. By the way, why didn't you guys give me anesthesia during surgery?"

Alan looked genuinly surprised. "They didn't give you anesthesia? Those idiots are all fired for taking a chance like that on a kid!" Now he was ticked off.

"Liya-san thought I was joking. She also tried to shove the pills down my throat."

"She's not here for long anyways."

Hitsugaya was starting to like this guy. He had a mature sense of humor, and he treated him with respect. "Well, I'll see what I can do about getting you out of here."

He couldn't wait that long. He had to think of a way to get out. And quick. That arrancar was still alive and needed to be destroyed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This chapter wasn't the best. Sorry bout that. I'm not feeling too great. It's really humid and I hurt all over. I gonna have another Hitsugaya story up soon, so watch for it.


	6. Return of the Traitor

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Damn you, evolution! Not sure what evolution has to do with it, but oh well.

I got an idea for the story finally!! I've been working on my new story. Yep. Getting a lot of ideas lately. I start school soon, so I won't be updating often at all. Only on the weekends again. Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I need to learn stuff that I already knew according to the government. But what do they know? If they'd let me do extra classes to my liking, I'd probably be done with school and going into college...Okay, I'm shutting up now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya didn't have to think of an escape plan. Once Dr. Andrews saw that he was making excellent progress, he told him that he'd only have to stay for another day. Apparently he could be persuasive enough when he wanted too. Unfortunately, before they let him out, the legal guardian had to sign him out. Matsumoto. Paperwork. He was never gonna be let out.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice immediately when someone entered the room. When he did notice, some weird smelling piece of cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. The room was dark, so he couldn't identify the idiot. After a moment, his vision began to go blurry and that was when he began to fight against the attacker like there was no tomorrow.

Thrashing around in the beg didn't help much. Just then, Hitsugaya decided that there was only one way to get his attacker to stop...well...doing whatever he was doing. Using up all of his energy, he gathered all the reiatsu he could into his hand and thrust it into what had to be the attacker's stomach. Realizing that it had worked, Hitsugaya took his chance and ripped out the IV that was going into him, pulled on some decent clothes, and ran out of the room.

Running down the hallways of the hospital, he looked around for any human that he could find. Finding no one, he continued running as fast as he could, but his gigai limited how fast and how long he could run. Finally running out of breath, he stumbled to a stop and bent over, placing his hands on his knees and gasped for whatever breath he could force into his heaving lungs.

He heard someone walking behind him at a steady pace. He took that as a cue to keep running. As he tensed the muscles in his legs, he felt someone place a heavy hand on his shoulder and he immediately swung around to see that it was only Alan. Correction, a very concerned Alan.

"What are you doing, Toushiro?" he asked curiously.

"Some..." Hitsugaya's voice wouldn't work. He didn't have enough oxygen in his system to be able to talk.

"Are you okay? Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya's vision became blurry again, as he realized that the drug was still effecting his body. "N-no!" He fell to his knees.

"Oh dear! Is something wrong here Dr. Andrews?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock. That voice! It couldn't be...

"Oh! Ichimaru-san!" Damn!

"What's happened?!" Ichimaru said in a fake concerned voice.

"I'm not sure," Alan said. "Toushiro was running from something, but doesn't seem to have the energy to speak."

"Oh my! Is there anything I can do to help?" Ichimaru asked. Hitsugaya could feel his grin growing.

Alan thought for a minute, then smiled when he thought of an idea. "If you wouldn't mind, could you take Toushiro back to his room? I have to take these files to the front desk."

"Sure..." Ichimaru began, but was interrupted by Hitsugaya.

"No! He tried to kill me, or knock me out, or something!" he gasped out. Alan looked at him suspiciously, and he could feel Ichimaru grow nervous.

"What? He's the new intern here! Why would he want to harm a patient?"

"He likes a drug specifically that knocks people out. It goes on a piece of cloth and you hold it over a person's mouth and nose and it knocks them out. That's what was used on me," he said, then added, "Check around the hospital. He either has it on him, it's in my room, or he threw it into a random trash can. Didn't you notice that he came in from the same direction I was running from."

"Now that you think of it..." he thought out loud. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you. You left your post!"

"Bathroom," Ichimaru smiled.

"For an hour?" Alan snapped.

"Oh dear, I've been caught!" Ichimaru laughed. "Aizen-sama won't be happy. I was ordered directly to get the little prodigy, but that plan has been foiled. I guess I have no choice, but to kill both of you."

"W-what?" Alan whispered.

Ichimaru tilted his head and smiled. "Well, I can't have you knowing about it, 'cause you'll call the police, and I can't let boy-genius over there know 'cause he'll run away or release his wrath upon me, which is not a good thing!"

He materialized his sword out of thin air and pointed it at Hitsugaya. "So sorry, Shiro-kun, but I can't let you live."

"Stop right there, Gin!"

The three of them looked behind Gin to see Matsumoto standing in the middle of the hallway, her eyes glowing yellow-gold.

"Ran-chan! Great to see you! How've you been?" Ichimaru asked with his usual, creepy grin plastered onto his face.

She disappeared and reappeared in front of Gin pointing a knife at his throat. "Don't you dare move."

Ichimaru laughed lightly, careful not to push his throat into the blade. "Why so hostile, Ran-chan?"

"You know why, you bastard. I told you a long time ago to stay away from Toushiro. You need to listen," Matsumoto growled calmly.

"You did, didn't you? Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Big mistake," Matsumoto said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to cut this little visit short. See ya later, Ran-chan!" Ichimaru said before disappearing into a odd black hole that appeared out of nowhere.

Alan looked at Matsumoto and asked, "Who are you?"

"Toushiro's mother."

His eyes widened in surprise. She just threatened someone's life to save her son's. Most parents that he knew wouldn't do that. He looked down to Hitsugaya and thought about how lucky he was. He, however, didn't seem to notice. He was trying to stay conscious. He felt sorry for the kid. He'd gone through so much in the past few days. Things that could have been prevented.

Matsumoto walked over to Hitsugaya and bent down to his level, which was his sitting level. At first he didn't know what she was doing. Then she leaned toward him and picked him up, placing her hands under his knees and on his back. He struggled for a moment, but then calmed down and let her rise to her full height.

"Do you mind if I sign him out now? I want to make sure this doesn't happen again. Besides that, I know what kind of drug that was and how to reverse the effects," she said calmly.

"Sure," he didn't want anything happening to Toushiro, so he thought it best to let him be with his mother. He gave her the necessary papers and she filled them out and signed them faster than he thought possible. He took the papers from her. She thanked him and then walked out of the hospital, still carrying Toushiro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Matsumoto got back to the house/apartment that they had bought for when they stayed in Karakura, she took Hitsugaya immediately into his bedroom. He had fallen asleep long before she got them home. She placed him on the bed and covered him as a real mother would do to her child. Before she left the room, she made sure that there was no possible way anybody could get in without her knowing. She looked at his sleeping face, noticing how adorable he was when he wasn't glaring at someone. Actually, he looked adorable all the time, but she would never say that to his face. She had courage, not a death wish! She walked over to the door and left the room with nothing but this one thought:

_"I will kill anybody who lays a hand on him!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I liked how this chapter turned out. I really see Matsumoto as a good parental figure...some of the time. I had a lot of fun writing this. It's almost four o'clock in the morning, so I have to sleep. I'd write more if I had the time.


	7. Twist!

Disclaimer: I love you all, but unfortunately, this disclaimer doesn't.. I don't own anything and never will.

I'm back!! I know it's been a really long time since I updated the story, and for that, I'm sorry, but I've got a lot of school stuff going on. Altogether this month, I have been exhausted. And I'm learning Russian, or trying to. Well, here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!

--

Toushiro woke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He tried to sit up, but failed miserably. After a few minutes of excruciatingly painful attempts to sit up, he gave up and lay still. Whoever was outside continued to pound on the door. Finally deciding that he could no longer stand the obnoxious noise, made one last attempt to sit upright. Amazingly, he succeeded. He wobbled a bit as he attempted to regain his sense of balance. The people outside pounded on the door even louder if that were possible. Just as Toushiro was about to shout at them to shut up, he heard Matsumoto do it herself.

"I'm coming! Stop pounding on the door!"

Toushiro wasn't completely sure if she was trying to keep them from 'waking him up' or if they were just being plain annoying. He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Matsumoto coming in his direction. He quickly darted to hide in the hallway and cautiously glanced around the wall's edge.

Matsumoto opened the door just as they were about to pound on the door once more. "What is so important that you feel the need to break my door down?" she asked coldly, then added, "My son is sleeping." She had obviously attained this skill from watching Toushiro himself. Quite honestly, he was impressed.

Toushiro daringly looked further around the wall to see who the people were. Thankfully there was nothing and no one blocking his view of the doorway. Once his eyes focused completely, he saw One woman and two men. Then he noticed the badges on their chests and realized that these 'people' were the living world's authority figures: the police. _'Dammit! This can't be good.'_ He thought he saw one of the women's eyes drifted in his direction and quickly hid himself once again, hitting a bruise on the wall in the process.

Matsumoto looked genuinely surprised. "Uh...Can I help you?" Toushiro began to wonder why so many of them were at their apartment. They hadn't done anything wrong, besides disguising themselves as normal humans and destroying half of the city to protect the people. _'Oh, the Irony!' _Toushiro thought sarcastically.

The tallest man made a move to speak before the others could even think of the words they would have said. He was tall with pitch black hair and dark, narrow eyes that seemed to look into your eyes and see everything about you. "We have been informed by a nurse at the hospital. Apparently there was an incident involving your son and another intern."

"Yes, there was. He drugged my son, then tried to kill him," Matsumoto said, narrowing her eyes. The officers tensed and put their hands on their guns, which were traditionally placed at their waists.

"Then you admit to it," one of the women gasped. She had light brown hair and startled blue eyes. She couldn't have been older than twenty five.

Matsumoto was tired of playing games with these people. "Admit to what?!"

The man from before drew his gun and pointed it at her. Toushiro's eyes widened in shock. They wouldn't actually shoot her, would they? They couldn't! They had no valid reason. He had to put an end to this, and fast. But how?

"Dr. Ichimaru disappeared. The nurse, who shall remain nameless for safety reasons, said she saw you cut his throat open. Now it was Matsumoto's turn to widen her eyes in shock. "What?! I've done no such thing!"

The man sighed. "That's what Dr. Andrews said, but we're almost positive that he was in shock. Oh, and give me proof that your son was drugged and you're off the hook."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? I reversed the drug's affects hours ago! There's no way that it's still in his system!" Matsumoto shouted.

One of the other officers, a man with blond hair stepped forward with a pair of hand cuffs. "I'm sorry to hear that," he started, then continued, "because until you can prove it, you're under arrest. And Toushiro will be living with a family in America. We've already arranged the entire thing. All we have to do is get him packed and he will be off."

Toushiro decided that there was no more time to waste. He had to stop this now.

"Excuse me, but what is going on. I'm trying to sleep," he said coldly.

The black haired man knelt down to his level and said in a falsely sad voice, "I'm sorry, Toushiro, but your mommy is going to be away for a while. And in the meantime, you will be taking a little trip to America. You will stay with a very nice family until your mommy can regain custody over you."

Toushiro rolled his eyes and sighed. "In other words, you people barge into our home, arrest my mother for something she didn't even do, and send me off to live with a family completely unknown to me in a country I've never been to?"

The blond woman looked surprised for only a moment. "Well, yes. Your mother is far too violent to be taking care of a young child." A vain pulsed in Toushiro's head as she said this.

"Then why don't you send me to live with my father?" Toushiro asked, sure that he'd catch them off guard with that question.

"He's also far too violent," She answered simply.

"What?! You have got to be joking!" Toushiro shouted at her.

The woman shook her head as though he was just a stupid kid who had no clue as to what was going on. "He charged into a primary school with two swords and you're telling me he's not violent?!"

Toushiro's reiatsu spiked as he simply stated, "He saved our lives. Are you people complete idiots?"

The black haired man stepped forward and pointed the gun at Toushiro. "Calm down, now!"

"And what if I don't? Do you have the nerve to kill a child?" Toushiro asked, hating that he just had to call himself a child.

The man gasped at the question. "That's it. I've had enough! You will be going to America tomorrow. Until then, you will stay at the jail with your mother," he said lowering his gun, then added, to the female officer, "Put her in the cuffs. Now!"

She did as she was told and Matsumoto didn't struggle. It was pointless. Struggling against the law would only bring more trouble for Toushiro and she couldn't afford for that to happen. She saw the man grab Toushiro by the upper arm and drag him to his room, supposedly to gather the things he would be taking with him to America. Naturally, he struggled. There was no way he was going to let them do this. It was inhumane!

"Dammit! Let go of me!" Toushiro screamed at the officer.

He glared down at him and pushed him sharply forward. "Watch your language!"

Toushiro grinned. Oh, he was going to have fun with this one. "How can I watch my language? It's not visible to the human eye?" then added, "I believe you should go back to primary school yourself."

The officer finally snapped, and out of anger, he struck Toushiro and sent him flying across the room. As Toushiro hit the ground, all of his old injuries from the arrancar attack reopened and blood quickly spread across the floor, eventually reaching the officers polished black shoes. Within seconds, they were covered with the warm, sticky, crimson fluid that was pouring from the young child.

Ignoring the fact that he may be charged for attempted murder against a minor, he called out, "Get an ambulance here too. The kids injuries reopened!"

Toushiro struggled to stand to his full height. "What is your name, officer?" He was looking down and his snow white hair was currently covering his vibrant eyes so the officer couldn't see the anger and malice that darkly tinted their appearance.

"Hirashi Koyama," he asked, wondering what the brat was up to.

"Well, Koyama-san, I suggest you call an attorney."

Koyama barked out a laugh and looked at Toushiro, "And why do you suggest such a thing?"

Finally, Toushiro looked up and Koyama's eyes widened in fear. His eyes were glowing a bright, ice blue and the air surrounding them seemed to get thick with something Koyama couldn't identify or explain.

"You just attacked the wrong person, Koyama-san," Toushiro said in a low, and dark tone of voice.

Before any of them could respond or say anything else, they heard the sirens of the ambulance outside. Koyama smirked. Why was he afraid of a child? He was the law itself, only in human form. He heard a loud thump and looked over his shoulder to see Toushiro unconscious on the floor, the blood still seeping out of the deep gashes on his body.

After a week of staying at the local hospital once again, Toushiro was sent to the airport with his possessions, which had been gathered by the police department the day before. He had spent his last day of school in Karakura the day before.

_Flashback_

_Toushiro walked through the door of his classroom for the last time. Karin looked over at him and frowned slightly. She and her family had been told that he would be sent to live in America with a foster family, at least until he was eighteen. He walked over to his seat, which was right next to Karin, he told her everything that had happened at his house, with detail, and she got...well...scary._

"_What the hell is wrong with those people," she shouted, ignoring the eyes of the other students who were alarmed at the loudly proclaimed question and were now staring freely._

"_How the hell should I know?" Toushiro said quietly._

_Just as Karin was about to ask another question, Nachiro-sensei walked in the room and motioned for everyone to fall quiet. She lookes somehow depressed. "Class, I have unfortunate news." The class grew silent and the children listened as hard as they possibly could._

"_What's wrong, Nachiro-sensei?" one of the students asked._

_She let out a long sigh, then said, "Three people in this school will be leaving for America tomorrow. One of them is Toushiro-kun..." she paused for a moment, then said, "And the others are Hitsugaya-sensei and myself."_

_The class immediately began to cry and whine and beg her to stay. She raised her hand toward the class and once again, they fell silent. "There is some good news for the three of us though," she said with a genuine smile. When no one asked why, she said, "Toushiro-kun will be living with us as our foster child._

_Everyone looked at Toushiro. His eyes were as wide as they could get and his breathing was coming out in short, rough gasps. He was terrified. _

_He would be living the the people who had killed him._

_End Flashback _

He couldn't believe that he got sent to live with his parents, of all the people in the world who could have adopted him, it had to have been them.

He looked around the airport and saw his parents coming. He desperately tried to think of a way of escaping without being noticed, but couldn't find any. Unfortunately for him, they reached him not a moment later. He let out a sigh of exasperation and looked up at them. They would be the happy family they used to be when they got to America. The only differences would be the country, the home, and Toushiro's happiness.

His mother looked down at him and smiled. "Well, Toushiro-chan, I guess we'd better get on the plane."

He looked out the window and observed the machine critically. There was no way in hell that thing could fly. It was a giant hunk of metal and last time he checked, giant hunks of metal could not fly, let alone stay in the air!

"We're all going to die," he stated in a dull voice.

Kazuya laughed at his son's statement. "No we're not! Flying is the safest way to travel!"

Toushiro looked at him with one eyebrow arched high on his forehead, wondering if his father was acting like an idiot on perpous. "Yeah, if you're a bird." His father laughed again.

"You're so cute and clueless!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Toushiro glared at him and repeated in his head, '_I will not kill my father, I will not kill my father, I will not kill my father.'_ He didn't feel like getting a lecture on the history of what these people called 'airplanes', so he decided to leave the matter alone. Besides, if the thing crashed, only his gigai would be destroyed. He would just be sent back to the Seireitei and go on with his afterlife as though he had never run into his parents.

They got on the plane and Toushiro tensed as it took off. Once they were actually in the air, he actually started to enjoy it. He would never admit it out loud though. He had appearances to keep up and he wasn't going to give in to being the innocent little child everyone already thought he was. He eventually felt comfortable enough on the plane and he fell into a deep sleep. He once again dreamed of the night that he had been killed. Only this time, instead of Matsumoto waking him up and comforting him, his real parents were seated on both sides of him. They didn't find anything wrong until they were about to land in America.

Kazuya reached over and gently shook him awake. Toushiro snapped out of the nightmare and slowly came to his senses. The first thing he saw was his father's concerned face. "Is something wrong, Toushiro-chan?" he asked. "You were moving around a lot."

"It's nothing."

When they got out of the airport, there was a car outside waiting for them. They got in and drove to the store to get groceries and then went home. All the furnature had already been unpacked and all they had to do was put their personal items away. As he put his stuff away, he could smell something odd, but good that he guessed was going to be his dinner for the night. Sensing that his mother was going to call him at any moment, like she used to, he stopped unpacking and went downstairs.

As he went downstairs, he finally got a good look at the house. It was huge, he couldn't deny that. It had eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen with every appliance under the sun, a large dining room, a library full of books, two offices (one for Toushiro and one for his father), a giant living room, a game room, and a room for watching TV. He at least liked his room. It was large, larger than his office in the Seireitei, and he had all the privacy he could want.

He still missed Matsumoto and Japan, though. It was his home and he wanted to go back with every ounce of humanity he had left. Souls shouldn't switch countries all of the sudden. It could confuse things.

He walked into the dining room and saw his mother putting the food on the table. "Come and sit down, Toushiro-kun," she said with a large smile. Now it was official. Everything in this house became large with time. "We're just waiting for your father." He winced. He hadn't had a real family in a long time.

Right on cue, his father walked in and commented on the food like he had always done when Toushiro had been alive. His eyes wondered over the walls of the dining room until they came to rest on one specific picture. It was their family picture from when he was alive. He didn't look much different from the kid in the picture, which made him wonder why they hadn't figured out that he was really their son and it was bugging the hell out of him.

"Well, Toushiro, sit down and eat!" His mother said happily, sitting down herself.

He sat down cautiously, as though the chair was going to explode on him and put some food on his plate. She had made some odd American dish that he had never seen before. Nonetheless, he decided to eat it anyway. Her food never did anything to him before, so there was no reason for it to start now. The meal was good and there was a conversation between the three of them. Well, technically, it was between the parents since Toushiro didn't talk, he just listened and nodded or shook his head when it was required.

Since they had gotten home later than they expected, by the time they were done eating, it was time for Toushiro to go to bed. He started his first day of school the next day and his parents didn't want him to be too tired. This time, he would be put into a higher grade level, which he was glad to say, was only one grade below high school. After staring at the ceiling for a while he finally fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. And for the first time in years, he felt truly safe.

--

A/N: Okay People, you'd better be happy with this! It took up six pages!! Just kidding. I was just bored. Hope you like the chapter and keep an eye out for the next one, which is most likely up right now.Well, Bye bye!


	8. America

Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own anything...never will...don't expect to...uh...OMG IT'S A COOKIE EATING VAMPIRE!! ha ha, made you look!! Just kidding.

Yeah, the disclaimer was a bit random, I'll admit that, but I have some good news. My writers block for this story is completely gone for now. This is finally the eighth chapter, the chapter where the horror begins...mwuahahahaha...okay, not really, but I had to say something...Please don't kill me!! I'm just a cute little kid...until I grow. Then you'd better run. Just kidding, well, on with the story. This chapter might be short because I've got to go to sleep.

--

The next morning, Toushiro realized that he had been stupid to feel safe. He was thousands of miles away from his 'home' in Japan and was about to go to a new school. The advantages to this: he got to wear whatever he wanted, the students wouldn't be complete idiots, and his parents wouldn't be his teachers. The bad sides: He'd most likely have serious issues with the bigger and 'older' kids, he'd still have to live with his parents, and he'd have to at least try a little to hide the fact that he would be the smartest person there.

"Toushiro-chan! You're going to be late for school and you haven't even eaten breakfast!" his mother called from what he guessed was the kitchen. He couldn't remember everything in the damned house.

He walked downstairs towards the front door. Instead of going to the kitchen to eat breakfast, he walked right out the door and toward the car. He got in the back seat and put on his seat belt, waiting semi-patiently. His father walked outside and looked through the car's window with his arms crossed and a smile playing at his lips. Toushiro rolled down the window, knowing that some form of words was going to pass through his lips.

"I know you're excited, Toushiro, but you need to eat something," he laughed.

Toushiro's dull expression didn't waver as he stated, "They sell breakfast at the school. I'll have time to eat before classes start,' then rolled the window back up as to say no more would be said on the subject. His father got in the car laughing and drove to the local Junior High School.

Toushiro got out of the car and watched as his father waved at him and drove toward the elementary school. He let out a sigh of exasperation and walked toward the front office. Just as he was about to walk through the double doors to enter the building, a group of five fairly large boys blocked his path.

The boys looked a bit emo, but without the cuts. They all had pretty much the same haircut: short in the back and long bangs that covered their face in the front and pitch black. The boy Toushiro guessed to be the leader had red streaks in his hair.They all had different eye colors though. From left to right, excluding the leading boy in the middle of the other four, their eye colors were brown, gold, green, grey and the leading boy's eyes were blood red. He also had a lot more reiatsu than everybody else he'd come across. And in this stupid city, they all had high levels of reiatsu. The leader could probably become a third seat, or a lieutenant when he died.

"You must be the new kid," he said with a grin. "I'm Jake Silver." His grin was beginning to look like more than something friendly.

"Nice to meet you," Toushiro said. "Now may I get by? I've got to get my schedule before the day is over."

Jake laughed. "Funny. I thought you just tried to dismiss me for a second there. Do you already have a death wish?" This was getting bad. He was gaining too much attention at one time.

Toushiro sighed and said, "No, I am not trying to dismiss you. Now will you please let me pass?" He hoped that asking nicely would get rid of them, but he was wrong.

"Not until I introduce everybody. The guy with the brown eyes is Alex Anderson, the guy with the gold eyes is Sean Peterson, the guy with the green eyes is Kyle Skolovich, and the guy with the grey eyes is Darren Andrews," he introduced cheerfully. Toushiro's eyes widened at the mention of Darren Andrews, remebering the doctor from Karakura.

Toushiro couldn't help thinking, _'This is going to be a long day,'_ as he looked at Jake, who was still giving a mysterious smile.

--

A/N: Told you it'd be short. It's eleven o'clock right now, so I've got to get ready for bed. Good night!


	9. Friends or Enemies?

Disclaimer: I own it it as much as I own the universe...I shouldn't have told you that...crap!

Okay, this is the ninth chapter and trust me; if things go the way I want, there will be a lot of chapters. I'm glad that those of you who like it, well, like it. Yeah, I could have said that differently, but I'm too dead right now. I've been sick, so I've been having a bit of trouble swallowing, thus, I havn't been able to eat breakfast or lunch at all. Well, enough about me. Here's the next chapter.

--

Toushiro looked at the five boys who stood before him. He couldn't believe it. He had been there for only five minutes and he was already having trouble. Pathetic. Thanks to these idiots, he was going to be late on his very first day and he didn't even have his schedule. Deciding that the easiest route would have to be force, he raised his reiatsu to an incredible level. They all dropped to their knees and reveled in how intense the air surrounding them had become.

"W-what the hell?" Jake managed to choke out after moment, everyone around him oblivious to the fact that Toushiro was the only one who remained standing upright.

Toushiro was feeling weaker than he ever thought he possibly could. Then, the last thing he ever expected happened. He felt an incredibly strong reiatsu add to his own. It was much stronger than his would ever be; impossibly strong. Just like...no. It was simply impossible. He couldn't possibly be anywhere near the living world. The king of the afterlife couldn't possibly have a reason to come to the living world. Then Toushiro realized that he didn't have to. He just needed to be ticked off enough. And he knew just who could do that. Aizen. It felt like there was a magnet beneath the earth holding his entire body against the ground.

As quickly as it had come, the incredible reiatsu was gone.Toushiro regained his breath and stood up. Looking around, he wondered the possibility of Aizen showing up here, in America. The only reason he would have to show up would be to kill Toushiro, who was the only one besides Ichigo that could actually stand up against him and win.

Toushiro turned around when he heard Jake gasp, "Who the hell was that?"

Toushiro smirked against his will. "Was that a rhetorical question, or are you actually curious?"

Jake stared at him in amazement. "Was that you?" he asked with his mouth pretty much hanging open.

Toushiro let out a single bark of a laugh. "Of coarse not. The first one probably was, but not the second. That one was too strong."

Jake glared. "You mean it was you that tried to hurt us?" He sounded strangely dangerous, yet impressed.

Toushiro glared back and said, "Why would I have any reason to cause harm to you? I told you it _might_ have been. I wasn't certain."

Jake gave up. Sighing he said, "Well, I guess I'd better take you to get your schedule and then I'll show you around. Okay?"

_'Oh, so _now_ he's acting like the human he really is?' _ Toushiro thought as he nodded. He knew Jake wasn't up to anything, but it was still strange. Like he was struggling with his own reiatsu.

As he was walking along with Jake toward the office, he grew curious about what word American's used instead of 'reiatsu'. "What do you guys call that energy here in America?" he asked, knowing that he'd have to ask or he'd never know.

Jake looked at him with a bewildered face. "We call it 'Spirit Energy'. Why? What do you call it in Japan?"

"Reiatsu," Toushiro answered. 'Spirit Energy' sounded weird to him, but he'd try to ignore it.

They reached the office and Jake leaned against the wall. "When you come back out, I'll show you where everything is."

Toushiro nodded to him and said "Thanks," but right when he was about to go in, Jake said, "But watch out. They decorate the place weird when there's a new student, so prepare yourself."

He walked in and saw nothing, but swords and Japanese stuff. Damn. Japan wasn't even this...Japanese anymore. Then he looked over and saw the a Japanese man that looked strangely familiar. Then he realized that it was Tachikawa-sensei from his old elementary school. This was getting weird.

"Hello! I'm Ryu Tachikawa!" he said and Toushiro looked at him strangely. Ryu? Was he a relative of Hidenori's?

He smiled sympathetically at him, and as if reading Toushiro's thoughts, said, "My twin brother is a principal in Karakura, Japan. I understand you went to that school, correct?"

Toushiro looked at him in surprise then replied, "Uh, yes."

"Well, I guess you're here for your schedule then?" he asked. When Hitsugaya nodded, he said, "Okay, hold on a minute, and you'll have it." He started rummaging through piles of ancient family Japanese artifacts layered on his desk. When he didn't find it in the pile of family records, he moved to the kimono pile. Why he had them in there, Toushiro had no idea. As he looked through the clothing pile, he threw the clothes over his shoulder almost desperately. He actually looked ridiculous. Swearing occasionally, he continued his violent search through the clothes. Then he reached a part of the pile that actually scared Toushiro. They were undergarments.

Toushiro had to struggle not to burst into laughter. Ryu moved the pile that was covering his desk for than two feet, spread out, onto the floor and literally dived in. It looked like he was trying swim through the clothing. When his head finally became visible again, he had the paper in his hand, a huge grin on his almost childlike face, and a pair of underwear on top of his head. That's when Toushiro started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He was still in the large pile of clothing and only his shoulders and up was visible. Then he looked up and saw a pair of underwear hanging off of his head and he started to freak out. He began to run around the room, his arms and legs almost invisible. When he finally calmed down long enough to get the article of clothing off his head, he smiled and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well...uh...Do you have someone to show you around the school?" he asked, still flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah," replied Toushiro, still smiling, which was rare.

"Out of curiosity, who is it?" he asked realizing the item of clothing was still in his hand and flinging across the room like it was a slingshot.

"A boy named Jake Silver."

Ryu turned serious. "You be careful around him, you hear me? He's a dangerous kid," he warned.

Toushiro smirked. "Okay, but I already know if I have trouble with him, all I have to do is get mad and he'll collapse from my...uh...spirit pressure." The words still felt strange rolling off his tongue.

After a moment of serious silence, Ryu reverted back to his hyperactive self and said his good-bye and Toushiro walked out the door to meet up with Jake. But when he walked outside. Jake wasn't standing out there, but Toushiro was hit with an immense amount of reiatsu. He looked over and saw and envelope with his name written in blood on the front.

This couldn't be good.


	10. Turn for the Worst

Disclaimer: Where is it in the law that says I have to put this on every damn chapter?! Yeah, don't tell me; I know it's gonna end up being in there...

Is this really the tenth chapter? Wow, I write a lot. Well, even though I may be talking like it's the last chapter, it's not. Trust me. There will be many, many more. Yeah, this is a lot longer than I thought it would be when I had writers block. I thought I was going to have to just do one, final chapter and stop. But thankfully, that went away. Wow. This is weird because this is Hitsugaya's squad number too. Well, enjoy the _tenth _chapter!

--

Walking over to the envelope, Toushiro picked it up and observed it silently in his hands. The handwriting was so strange. It was in cursive, but in no style he had ever seen before. He knew it couldn't be Aizen or any of his other idiotic followers; the reiatsu was way too strong to be there's and it had a different air. Come to think of it, it was the same reiatsu he had felt earlier.

He decided that he didn't exactly have to read it right then, so he slipped it into his pocket. He replaced the envelope that had been in his hand with his class schedule. He had eight classes. Weird. At his last school he only had one and the one teacher he had taught everything except for Physical Education and the arts. Now he had to deal with eight different teachers. Oh, joy.

_**STUDENT INFORMATION AND SCHEDULE:**_

_**Name: **Toushiro Hitsugaya_

_**Age:** 10_

_**Grade: **8_

_**Student Number: **87655432_

_**Locker Number: **666_

_**Locker Combination: **08-26-36_

_**PERIOD CLASS TEACHER RM # TERM TIME**_

**1 Algebra 1 H S. Sanders 415 S-1/Q-1 7:00 – 8:00**

**2 English 2 H M. Heldwig 803 S-1/Q-1 8:05 – 9:05 **

**3 Art H. Bartins 111 S-1/Q-1 9:10 –10:10**

**4 Philosophy A. Karshal 210 S-1/Q-1 10:15 -11:15 **

**- Lunch Cafeteria T-1 11:20 -12:20 **

**5 P.E 1 S. Chalotte 016 S-1/Q-1 12:25 – 1:25**

**6 Chemistry 1 H T. Michaels 666 S-1/Q-1 1:30 - 2:30**

**7 Health B. Herbert 038 S-1/Q-1 2:35 – 3:35**

**8 Russian O. Slakovikh 777 S-1/Q-1 3:40 – 5:40**

Looking over the schedule a few minutes more moments, but still couldn't believe it. He shows up at 6:30 in the morning and he has to stay until almost six o'clock? That was ridiculous. This place was going to drive him insane. How would he be able to handle acting like a kid for that long? And on top of that, it was his first day. It was going to be a long day..

He looked at his watch that he had gotten from Ichigo and his family on his birthday. It said 6:45 AM. He figured he had might as well leave for his first class now, so that he'd have time to find out where it was.

It turned out to be relatively easy finding his way around. The hallways were numbered by each hundred. It was a huge school. It didn't have every single room number though. Sometimes it would skip from a low number all the way to a number almost in the next set of hundreds. It was confusing, but he knew the general areas.

When he arrived at his algebra class, he was the only one there. Apparently it was a little early for anybody to be in there yet. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 6:43 AM. Taking a moment to look around the room, Toushiro noticed how simple this class would be for him. The teacher had put up posters to explain how to do the most difficult problems, which Toushiro thought were the easiest things in the world.While he was still looking around, he heard fast footsteps come into the room. He turned around to see a middle aged man panting behind him. He had blond hair streaked with grey and didn't seem to be in the best shape of his life.

"What are you doing in here this early?" he snapped. Toushiro looked at his schedule and saw that his name was Sanders.

"I'm a new student. I was just making sure I had enough time to find the room. I didn't expect to find it so quickly," Toushiro replied, more mature than a normal student would, new or not.

Sanders narrowed his eyes and huffed, "Oh, so I've got a smart ass, do I?"

Toushiro looked at him through wide eyes. What teacher would use that kind of langauge around a student, a new one nonetheless. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know. No student is that polite," he said. "Not in all my years of experience.

At this point, Toushiro didn't care about getting into trouble. "Well, where I come from, teachers are never this rude and impolite."

Toushiro was way to tense. He was usually good at keeping calm and relaxed, but he wasn't used to having people yell at him and order him around when that was usually his job. He realized he was too tense and tried to calm down, but it was too late. He felt a sharp jolt of white hot pain shoot through his entire body and his vision blurred to white. He knew that he had just started to reopen his wounds, and ran out of the room and frantically searched for a bathroom.

He finally found a bathroom and ran inside. Doing so, he attracted the attention of about a dozen teachers, but he didn't really care. He didn't want to 'die' inside of a school. He ran into a stall and immediately began using his reiatsu to heal himself. But for some reason, that wasn't working. He couldn't gather the energy needed to do the kidou spell. He knew he had it, but he had just lost too much blood to gather the energy into one specific place. Blood was quickly spilling down his body and onto the floor. The front of his crisp white shirt that he had stupidly chosen to wear was now colored crimson.

He remembered this feeling. It was death. He'd only slightly felt it when he'd died as a child, but he still recognized it. But he shouldn't be feeling the gigai dying. If it was just the gigai dying, he'd be out of the body right now. Then the realization hit him. His gigai wasn't the only thing that was dying. His soul body was dying too.

His vision began to blur and it wouldn't go away no matter how many times he blinked his eyes. He was suffocating, as though the air was getting thicker by the minute. An itchy feeling began to form underneath the nerves of his skin and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't move and couldn't rid himself of the pain he was feeling. The blurred vision turned to fading and Toushiro fought hard to stay conscious.

He wished he had given more love to his parents instead of trying to escape. Very slowly as he was thinking of what he should have done, but didn't, he felt the pain and feeling in his body slowly edging away. It wasn't fast, and not very noticable, but he knew that it was happening. He saw the light he had seen after he had died and the shinigami had given him the soul burial and he'd reached out to the light he had gone into. He knew he was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was all over; his entire life on earth. He had nothing to lose now. He loved the small amount of time he spent with his parents, but loved them even more.

He did his best to defend himself from the pain that he was still feeling throughout his body, though it wasn't very effective, even though he'd tried everything. He couldn't resist thinking that he would do anything to have someone take everything from him; the pain, the misery, and the sense of helplessness. He could feel himself slowly breaking as he thought of everyone he'd be leaving in this world: Karin, Ichigo, Ishin, Ryu and Hidenori Tachikawa, who had been so kind to him; his parents, and Matsumoto.

He mentally reached for those people that he envisioned in his mind as he felt himself fading away. He wished that if he could reach enough, he would be with them. He'd offer everthing, even his soul, just to be with them again.

Then he heard someone come in the bathroom. He heard them yell for someone to call an ambulance when they saw the blood, but it all sounded miles away to him. He couldn't help but think of how different it was from the first time he'd died. It had been so quick and painless, but now it was so slow and agonizing. Then his thoughts switched to the man that came in the bathroom to see all the blood. There wasn't any possible way the doctors would get here in time to save him. It was hopeless.

About ten minutes later, the ambulances arrived, surely startling the entire school who had no idea what was going on. They rushed through the school and went into the bathroom. They ran into the bathroom with a stretcher and searched each stall until they found Toushiro. It didn't take long. All they had to do was find the source of the blood. When they looked inside, they were surprised to see such a large amount of blood coming from a small boy. Wondering how he was still alive, they put him on the stretcher and ran him out of the school, into the ambulance, and to the hospital.

--

A/N: Are you guys happy this one was longer? Well, if you are, I'm glad. If not, I don't know what to tell ya. If you payed attention to the scene where he was dying, which was 4 paragraphs of the story (toward the end) I got the idea of that scene from Red's song Already Over. Here are the lyrics I associated it with. I know some of the lyrics are missing, but it would have been silly to repeat things like 'i'm dying' over and over again. Tell me if you can see the connection.

You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now

I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!


End file.
